Walking Dead 78
"Too Far Gone (Part 6)" is the 78th issue of ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series, published by Image Comics. It is the sixth and final part of the "Too Far Gone" storyline. The story was written by Robert Kirkman with artwork by Charlie Adlard, who also composed the cover art illustration for this issue. Grey tone coloring highlights were provided by Cliff Rathburn and lettering was done by Rus Wooton. The story was edited by Sina Grace. This issue shipped with an October, 2010 cover date and carries a cover price of $2.99 per copy (US). Appearances Featured characters * Rick Grimes * Abraham Ford * Andrea * Carl Grimes * Eugene Porter * Glenn * Heath * Maggie Greene * Michonne * Morgan Jones * Sophia Supporting characters * Douglas Monroe * Eugene Porter * Gabriel Stokes * Olivia * Spencer Monroe * Tobin Antagonists * Derek * Roamers * Scavengers Minor characters * Bruce * Holly Organizations * Scavengers Races * Humans * Zombies Locations * Virginia :* Alexandria :* Alexandria Safe-Zone Items * Rifle Miscellaneous * Corpse * Funeral * Gunshot victims * Head injuries * Shot in the head Notes & Trivia * This issue is reprinted in the Walking Dead, Volume 13: Too Far Gone trade paperback. It is also reprinted in the ''The Walking Dead Omnibus'', Volume 4 hardcover collection, ''The Walking Dead Compendium'', Volume Two hardcover collection, and the Walking Dead, Book Seven hardcover collection. * This issue shipped to retailers on October 20th, 2010. * This issue had an estimated sales rank of $27,947. * This issue shipped with a Long Beach Comic Con exclusive variant cover. * The events depicted on the cover do not actually take place in the issue itself. * Scott appears as a corpse only in this issue; final appearance. * Pete Anderson appears as a corpse only in this issue; final appearance. * Regina Monroe appears as a corpse only in this issue; final appearance. * This is the final appearance of the Scavengers, all of whom are killed in this issue. * This was the final issue of the series published prior to the premiere of The Walking Dead television series, which aired eleven days later on AMC on October 31st, 2010. * Derek intones the phrase "Little pig, little pig... let me in", which was first popularized by the character of the Big Bad Wolf in the fairy tale of The Three Little Pigs. Coincidentally, Derek's counterpart on the TV series, Owen, is the leader of a group called The Wolves. * Reference is made to Dale Horvath in this issue. Dale was a member of the original survivor group and had a brief affair with Andrea. He was killed in issue #66. Body Count # Derek - Shot through the head by Andrea. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Walking Dead Vol 1 Category:2010 comic book issues Category:Eric Stephenson/Editor-in-Chief Category:Robert Kirkman/Writer Category:Charlie Adlard/Penciler Category:Charlie Adlard/Inker Category:Cliff Rathburn/Colorist Category:Charlie Adlard/Cover artist Category:Charlie Adlard/Cover inker Category:Rus Wooton/Letterer Category:Sina Grace/Editor